


What's in a name?

by Ohsoprecious



Series: Vexeris Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsoprecious/pseuds/Ohsoprecious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian inquires about the Inquisitor's odd name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name?

"Vexeris isn't your real name, is it?"

He smiled, that perpetual smirk of his, the telltale sign, when you just knew he was being mischievous.

"Figured that out all by yourself, did you?"

"Well, I am pretty amazing."

"So true," he said, his voice low and husky, drawing in just enough to kiss the Tevinter mage.

But Dorian didn't let him distract him.

"Why give out a false name? For that matter what is your real name?"

The Inquisitor groaned, turning on his back, surrendering. He hated when Dorian fixated on something. He was like a dog with a bone. Though he would fling a fireball at him for the comparison.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he quickly said, banishing the image from his mind.

"The name is, or was, merely a part in my never ending quest to piss my parents off."

"Was this before or after you decided to look like a dirty commoner? Honestly you and Sera both could use a trip to a proper barber."

"At least I use scissors."

The man grumbled, eying the offending red hair. Despite being Inquisitor, Vexeris had insisted on keeping that unkept look he had. It wasn't even endearingly scruffy. It was just unkept, plain and simple. The only reason he didn't have a beard, instead of a stubble, was because he said it made him look old. He was only slightly better than Sera, because he at least took hygiene seriously. 

"So, name?"

"How did you know?"

"I find it hard to believe any parent would name their child with something like that. Especially since it's Tevene and means "you are annoying"."

"Still, it's rather apt, don't you think?"

"Vex."

"Fine. You win. It started out as a joke. One of my instructors was originally from Tevinter, and sometimes he slipped, called me vexeris. So, my brothers started to call me that. And since any mention of Tevinter touched a nerve with my so very pious parents, I started introducing myself as such. By the time I was fourteen, only my parents called me by my name. Most don't even know it."

"Like your Tevinter lover? Honestly sometimes I think you're attracted to me, just because of the potential to give your parents a stroke."

"Oh no. You're forgetting the best part. I'm with a Tevinter, who's a mage, a man and from the same family the Trevelyan's are related to. This is all part of my master plan."

"Remind me why I put up with you?"

"Because I'm amazing. And loving. And handsome. And I'll stab any Templar that drains your mana. And because of that thing I do with my...."

"All right!" the mage stopped him, embarrassed. The others were just a tent away.

Trevelyan grinned, placing a soft kiss, just below the mage's jaw, on his neck, making the man shiver.

"You never told me your real name."

"It doesn't matter. I prefer Vexeris anyway. A final punch in the gut for my parents, who now have to grovel twice as hard, at the Inquisition's feet."

"Yes, but...."

"You really want to know it?"

The mage nodded, giving his lover a small smile, making the man weak. Maker, if only he knew the effect those honest little smiles of his had on him. The Inquisitor leaned in, whispering his given name in the mage's ear, but not before his tongue licked his earlobe, making him shiver in delight.

"But don't ever say it out loud. I hate that name. Now, clothes off. I expect a reward for my graciousness. The others will have to make do with earplugs," he said, already unclasping the robe's buckles, grinning like a fool, licking his lips.


End file.
